voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiki Kurobane/Character
Shiki Kurobane is one of the demons you can select in the game 10 Days with My Devil. He is voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara. Background Shiki is an aristocrat who could never get the hang of manners, small talk, or even smiling. He thinks of himself as a total failure and has not seen his parents since he moved away from home. He secretly delights in collecting toy prizes, but avoids social interactions and anything else he deems a "hassle." His room consists of just one huge bed, where he spends most of his time sleeping. As part of Kakeru Kamui's group, Shiki performs reconnaissance on toastees. He observes them in secret and erases their memories if they see him; however, it does not work on you for reasons unknown. Appearance Shiki has black hair, purple eyes and pale skin. Because he believes that no one will ever like him, Shiki does not bother much with his appearance. Though, he is said to have beautiful eyes, as observed by you when he removes his glasses, although he rarely takes them off. Outfits *'Demon Business Attire:' His business attire is also simple, he wears a white shirt and a semi-casual black blazer. Black pants and semi-classy tan boots. *'Casual Attire:' He wears a simple white t-shirt, glasses, rolled up jeans and tan colored toms. Personality "He doesn't talk much, and when he does it's usually rude." Shiki initially refuses your request to be your guardian and shirks his guardian duties, calling it a hassle and forcing you to wear a tracking device so he doesn't have to watch you. For a while, he pushes you away with his constant complaining about everything from the crowd on the subway to the brightness of the sun. He hates man-made scents and can pinpoint human perfume even in a crowd, annoying you by constantly pointing out who "stinks." He can also detect the smell of "toast" on humans who are soon to die (though he implies that other demons can do so as well). Only when he is curled up asleep you start to see him as cute, like a cat. His special ability is mind control, and he's confused when you refuse his offer to make your crush fall in love with you. He believes he is unlovable and that anyone who is nice to him is just sucking up because of his status, but your insistence on "true feelings" makes him trust you just a bit. With persistence, you find out that Shiki enjoys at least one thing: toy prizes. He knows which convenience stores have the best merchandise and is an expert at winning stuffed animals from the UFO catcher machines. He is kind and thoughtful, but avoids taking credit for the nice things he does. Shiki periodically disappears for hours or days on end, without telling his roommates where he's going or when he'll be back. When you are devastated by the story events, Shiki takes you to the beach to look at the ocean, implying that this is where he goes when he disappears. As the toast day approaches, Shiki hacks into the Fate Database and extends your lifespan. Although he knows this will result in his own life being erased, he says that he has no regrets and is glad that he fell in love with you. In the sequel, Kakeru will mention how Shiki acts like a five-year old. In the Shiki Special, Shiki is revealed to be a huge fan of the Meow Rangers show. With your encouragement, he agrees to enter a cosplay contest as his favorite, Meow Black. He knows all the right catchphrases, even impressing his roommates by doing the Meow Black moves on stage. While making his costume, he secretly creates two pairs of cat ears, one for him and one for you. Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= Coming soon... |-|Epilogue= Coming soon... |-|Dating a Demon= Coming soon... |-|Sequel= Coming soon... |-|Wedding Sequel= Coming soon... Trivia *In Kakeru's route, Shiki says that he doesn't trust most humans. But in his own route, it's revealed that he has a hard time trusting anyone, even the other demons. *Shiki's family, the Kurobane family, is an aristocratic family that is so powerful, their authority is surpassed only by the royal family. **If something were to happen to the royal family, the Kurobane family would take their place and become the new royal family. *Shiki's last name, Kurobane, is written with the Japanese characters for "black feathers" (黒い羽). This is a reference to his gloomy demeanor and/or his black hair. (If you remove the middle character (い), it will translate to "Kurobane" (黒羽). *Before the update, his key characteristic was unfriendly. Currently, his key characteristic is gloomy. Category:Shiki Kurobane Category:10 Days with My Devil Category:Characters Category:Character Page